Growing up Akatsuki
by LazyxPixiexGirl
Summary: What if Itachi had a little sister, guess his dad been holding out on his family huh...warning for randomness, cookies, food fights and Hidan's language rated T a story about Haya came to the Naruto world takes place between 2006-2007 goes with RFW
1. Day One

Author's note:

**Welcome to my life, this is just day one of what I had to cope with in my time of staying with the Akatsuki. How I met Zetsu and how me and so forth.....Zetsu comes in in the later chapters. Yay me! -does a happy dance- **

**Anywhoo I do not own Naruto or 'Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry' only myself lol**

**I thought the song would be appropiate for the situation lol**

**

* * *

**

**~Shut up and put your money where your mouth is**  
**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas**  
**Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now**  
**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas~**

Haya was in the kitchen on the family's computer, which was shared between her older sister and mom. It was an unusual Saturday morning....unusual in Haya's case that is.

One reason she was at homewith her big sister, and second her mom was not at home so it was quiet. She decided to get on the computer to watch a few episodes of Naruto to pass the

time, she had heard a rumor that there was going to be a new season of Naruto in the works which was going to be called, "Naruto Shippuden." 'I can't wait to see that." Haya though to

herself as she continued to skim the website. Overly excited Haya got up, ran outside to tell her sister who happened to be smoking a cigarette on the phone. "Guess what, the Naruto

characters are going to be teenagers like me!" The usually shy often stuttering girl shrieked at her sister. "That's good Haya, let me know how it goes." Her sister said looking at her as if

she got two heads. Haya ran back inside the house and sat back down at the computer looking at the screen intently. 'I wish I was in the world of Naruto.' Haya thought sniffing a little.

Completely forgetting what she was doing on the computer she started reading random information about the Akatsuki and other Naruto related things. After a few hours of surfing the internet,

Haya decided to let her sister use the computer plus it was time to watch the English adaption of Naruto on television. Haya ran upstairs to her room to watch the telly.

An hour after watching Naruto, Haya look at her clock it was already eleven o'clock at night. 'Man this day went by so fast.' Haya thought as she felt herself getting sleepy all of a sudden,

she laid back on her bed and slowly closed her eyes forgetting to take out her contacts in the process. As she slept, she was completely unaware that someone was watching her, the stranger

continued to watch her making sure that she wouldn't wake up to catch them. "So this is her, Haya Suzuki." The strange assailant whispered as he picked Haya up, flung her over his shoulder jumped out

of the third story window of her town house. As Haya slept she felt as if she was flying through the air, after sleeping a few hours she woke up in a room different from her own. Her eyes

throbbing from the contacts she forgot to remove, completely ignoring her eyes she was trying to figure out where she was and why she looked different. The stranger who kidnapped

her knocked on the door before walking in, to her surprise the kidnapper was Itachi Uchiha. "Hello Haya, its finally nice to meet you." Itachi said as he walked over to Haya's bed, she

couldn't believe her eyes it was Itachi Uchiha what could he want with her? She just stared at him wide eyed unable to speak, not knowing whether she was dreaming or not. Was she really in the world of

Naruto, how will she get back home. Itachi sat down at the foot of the bed staring at her intently, "please don't kill me." She said as tears begin to stream down her face. 'I hope he can understand me, I

can't speak Japanese', she thought worring. "I'm not going to kill you, I think you will serve a great purpose for me." Itachi said handing her a tissue. 'Why is he bring so nice, and what purpose can I

serve?' Haya thought as she kept her mouth shut not knowing what to say. "Do you know who your father is?" Itachi asked in a serious tone. "Y-yes I do his name is Roy Suzuki, w-why?" Haya

stuttered out talking about her father has always been a touchy situation with her, since he was never in her life. Itachi chuckled a little after hearing this, "you sure he is your father?" "Yes I'm sure, why

do you want to know?" Itachi grinned as he took a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it showing it to Haya. It read, "To my daughter Haya, I'm sorry I was never in your life make

amends for never being the father I was susposed to be I will do this for you. In my will I will be leaving the Uchiha mansion providing that you and your brothers can live together, and the Uchiha family

fortune will be given to you three as well. If anything was to happen to me all this will go to you as well as Itachi and Sasuke. Tell your mother I said hello and that I will always love her." Love your

father, Fugaku Uchiha." As Haya read this more tears streamed down her face, "I'm sure you know the rest." Itachi said taking out another piece of paper as well. "This is the will he had drawn up." Itach

said giving it to her. She read over it then set it down completely lost in thought. "Why didn't mom tell me the truth, how can this happen?" Haya questioned. "Well when a man and a woman love each

other that happens..." Itachi said staring off into the distance. "Why did you kidnap me?" Haya asked remembering to ask the question she should have asked earlier. "Well to personally met you, train

you to be a shinobi and I always wanted a baby sister." Itachi said in a cool voice. "Um how can you train me, I'm foruteen plus I can't be a ninja I jave no jutsu's or ninja skill what so ever.." "That's what

trainings for duh." "But what about my mom, she will have the Coast Guard or the FBI looking for me...." Haya said. "Again training...and you're in Japan not back in Virginia. Oh and also you and Deidara

will be going shopping today for clothes and other personal stuff." "Aren't you going to fill me in about were I am or anything like that?" "No you'll find out soon enough." Itachi said already knowing that

Haya knew. Itach got up off the foot of the bed and walked to the door, "be ready in fifteen minutes" he said cooly as he walked out leaving Haya to her thoughts and to get out of the bed.

* * *

**'Ello peoples, I can't wait for my shopping trip with Deidara anywhoo, anyone who r&R will get to hug Itachi for free. **

**Me: YAY!**

**Itachi: I resent that!**

**Me: -narrows eyes and slaps forhead- oh brother**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

**Me: I'm back lol i totally forgot about this story hehe school and all sooo**

**Zetsu: Haya does not own Naruto or none of the brands used in the making of this story they belong to their respectable owners...she only owns herself**

**Gaara: No Kitsunes or tanukis were hurt in the making of this fic**

* * *

'What the frapple just happened? I thought the world of Naruto wasn't real...this has got to be a dream' Haya thought to

herself as she climbed up out of the bed and left out of the bedroom. She walked the Akatsuki halls getting lost at every corner, 'this

place is like a frik'en maze.' Haya thought as she walked down a long hall eventually coming into what she thought was a living room.

As she looked to her right to see Hidan, Kisame and Kakuzu watching a cooking show on a theater screen t.v. well mostly Hidan

and Kisame, Kakuzu was busy counting his money. "How did that brat get in here?" Hidan asked not looking away from the television

show, then all of a sudden Deidara appeared and grabbed Haya's hand. "You must be Haya, are you ready to go shopping, yeah?"

Haya nodded her head as Deidara handed her a pair of black ninja sandals and dragged her to the front entrance of the hideout. Back

in the living room with Hidan and Kisame, "is it me or does that girl kinda look like Itachi?" Kisame asked looking over his shoulder.

"She looks nothing like him, I wanna know who is she and how the heck she got here!" Hidan yelled jumping up off the couch causing

Kakuzu to drop all his precious money on the floor. "Personally I really don't care but why don't you just go follow them, since you're

so curious!" Kakuzu screamed as he flung himself off the couch to pick up all of his fallen money. "That is the most stupidest thing I

have ever heard but spying on people is a great way to kill boredom..." Hidan said rubbing his chin. "I got the spy stuff!"

Kisame said excitedly as he tossed Hidan a black backpack full of spy gear. "Wait we don't know where they are going..." Hidan said

unzipping his backpack taking out a black beanie, a black shirt and a pair of black baggy cargo pants. "I hate shirts!" Hidan said in a

annoyed tone, tossing the shirt accidently hitting Zetsu in the face causing him to fall to the floor with a loud 'thud.' "Um maybe you

should wear it..." Kisame sweat dropped as he pointed to a now unconscious Zetsu lying on the floor. Hidan quickly thought about

the repercussions that could happen if Zetsu woke up which consisted of Zetsu eating him, so he quickly donned the shirt. "I'll

meet you out front..." Hidan said as he put on his ninja sandals and ran to the front of the hideout. "That must have hurt..." Kisame

said as he poked Zetsu with a random stick he saw lying on the floor. "Shouldn't you idiots be following Deidara and that girl?"

Kakuzu said in an annoyed voice looking at his money. "Oh right I forgot, well see you later." Kisame said putting the stick down

quickly putting on his black t-shirt and cargo pants, he jogged to the front of mansion (lets just call it a mansion from now on, okies?)

where Hidan was and they took off running East. "Where could they have gone?" Hidan asked as they ran through the forest. "Well my

guess is that their headed to Walmart then to the mall." "One question, how do you know?" Hidan asked as he raised one eyebrow

in suspicion. "Hey I was a teenager once plus I have a kid sister so yeah." Kisame said proudly puffing out his chest as they ran. Back

with Deidara and Haya, Deidara had used his clay to make a bird that him and Haya both can fly on. "So where are we going too?"

Haya asked holding onto Deidara as she looked down at the ground below them. "We're going shopping, yeah." "For what and where are

we going to buy this stuff at?" Haya said looking at the ground below them. "Well Itachi said to buy you some clothes as well as

some personal stuff, yeah." "Oh, are we there yet?" Haya asked in a innocent yet childish voice. "No, we should be arriving there in like

fifteen minutes, yeah." Haya got a idea how to pass the time as they flew, "are we there yet?" "For the hundredth time no!" Deidara

practically yelled as his face turned red. Five minutes later they arrived making their first stop at a Walmart the Sand Village to buy

some clothes and personal stuff. "Land!" Haya yelled as she jumped off the bird and kissed the sandy ground, Deidara sweat

dropped as he looked at her. Deidara grabbed her by the arm and starting pulling her (the same way parents hold their their children's

arms). "Welcome to the Sunagakure Walmart." The greeter at the door said enthusiastically. Deidara grabbed a shopping cart and

starting pushing it toward the girls clothing department, pushing the basket with one hand and holding Haya's arm in the other. "Um

Deidara, why are you treating me like a little kid?" Haya asked folding her arms around her chest." "I'm not treating you like a kid,

you're brother told me to make sure you don't run off, un." She rolled her eyes as she glared at him, "yea sure I'll run off and never

come back." "Don't get that tone with me you little snot, un." He said not taking kindly to the scarcasm. Really Haya is a super shy

girl who would not talk much or anything like that but since this must be a 'dream' she might as well enjoy it. 'Besides how can I be

here in the world of Naruto, it doesn't exist, right?' Haya thought completely zoning out as Deidara picked out her clothes. "Hey you

little snot, how do you like your clothes?" Deidara said proudly puffing out his chest as he pointed to to the clothes in the shopping

cart. Haya narrowed her eyes at the clothes then at the size, "um their cool and all but I can't fit children clothes I need a junior size."

He groaned then smacked his forehead glaring at her as he put the clothes back to their rightful place. Haya decided to walk to the

junior's department and pick out what she wanted which consisted of: 3 pair of dark blue tight fitting pants, 10 shirts some relating to

rock n roll. Finally finish hanging up the clothes Deidara walked to the junior's department and saw Haya with her arms full of clothes.

"Hey Brat, I need to check those to make sure Itachi won't get mad at me." Deidara said arching one eyebrow. "Why what is wrong with

them?" Haya asked blinking in confusion. "By the way what size you wear?" Deidara asked. Haya's eyes widened as she thought he was

insulting her weight, "ugh how rude implying I'm fat!" Deidara stomped his foot on teh floor as his face turned red with furry.

"LISTEN YOU SPOILED BRAT, YOUR BROTHER TOLD ME TO MAKE SURE TO PICK YOU OUT SOME CLOTHES THAT IS NOT REVEALING OR

TO TIGHT. SO FOR THE FINAL TIME WHAT IS YOUR SIZE!" He screamed at her. She looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes and

started crying, "you're mean!" A few customers and a store associate stopped to look at them, Deidara sweat dropped nervously

as he looked at Haya. He instantly thought back to when he was watching some teen drama thus giving him a idea, he quickly wrapped his

arm around her then held her chin up looking deep into her eyes. "You don't have to worry I promise I'll help you raise this

child." He said trying his best to act like he was serious. The customers and store associates awed at the sight, somehow Kisame

and Hidan happened to catch what he said and their eye's bugged out as they heard this. The people then went back to their business

smiling happily and chatting with each other about what the 'baby' might look like. Haya's right eye twitched slightly as she threw

Deidara's arm off of the shoulder, "my size is 7 by the way, was all that neccessary?" He nodded then looked at the pants, "Itachi

wants me to get them a size bigger for you plus you need some excerise shorts as well." She just watched as he got her 3 bigger

pairs of pants, Kisame and Hidan hiding around the corner looking at each other. "So she's pregnant with Deidara's child, isn't

she a bit young?" Kisame asked arching one eyebrow. "Yea you're right she looks no more than twelve or thirteen, my Jashin I always

thought he was gay." "Lets follow them some more." Kisame said as he started walking, Hidan following behind taking off his beanie

to scratch his head. Deidara pushed the shopping cart as they went over to the boy's department to get her some shorts. "Why are we

over here in the boy's department?" Haya asked curiously. "To get you some shorts, the one's in junior department are to short and

revealing." He said looking at a pair of black cargo shorts, he smiled as he grabbed them putting them in the basket, he then saw a pair

of boy's excerise shorts grabbed a size medium tossing them into the basket as well. Kisame and Hidan was a few feet away from

them, they turned their backs pretending to look at the clothes as Deidara and Haya walked past headed into the bras department. "So

it's true she is pregnant, that's why they were in the boy's department." Kisame said in a low whisper, Hidan nodded his head

not knowing what to make of the situation. "Wow that would explain where he be disappearing to when he's not on missions.

Now we're going to have another crazy dumb idiot blowing up stuff." Hidan groaned as he slapped his forehead. As they walked into the

bra department, Haya spotted a pajama pants set, the shirt was long sleve and it was black with pink stripes and the pants were

stripped with black and pink but had skulls with crossbones on it. "Can I get pleeeeasssse." She whined giving Deidara her best sad

face. "Yea why not, now go pick out a couple of bras but make sure to get some sport bras as well." Haya blushed slightly then looked

down at her feet, "um I can't." Deidara eyed her suspiciously, "why not, they don't bite." "Um well I uh..." she blushed more as she got

closer and whispered into his ear, "they don't have my size, 32 double d." His jaw dropped to the ground as he stared at her in

complete shock, "I couldn't tell, but uh get a couple of sport bras while I try to find uh a store for that." He said as walking off to find

a store associate as his face turned bright red. Haya blinked in confusion as she went to look at the sport bras. "Excuse me is there

a store around here that sells bras, my girlfriend can't the one's here, un." Deidara asked the store associate in a low voice feeling a

bit embbarrassed, the female store associate smiled at him, "I remember you guys, your that very sweet guy that promised to stay

by your girlfriend's side. Aww, there's a Victoria Secret in the Sunagakure mall its 10 minutes from here. By the way you guys

make such a cute couple." The associate chirped smiling happily at him, "uh thanks." Deidara said as he quickly walked back over to

Haya, he shuttered at the thought of Haya being pregnant with his child, sure she was cute but like in a little sister type way plus she's

like twelve, right? Haya was standing near the basket feeling a little self accomplished, while Deidara was asking for directions she had

gotten her sport bras, a toothbrush as well as some other personal items. "I got everything I think I might need." She said proudly, he

nodded his head. "Let's pay for this stuff then go to the mall." Her eyes lit up with happiness as she heard the word 'mall', a mall here

in Sunagakure much less the Naruto world. They went to the checkout counter paid for the things loaded them up into the clay

bird and took off. Kisame and Hidan were not to far behind, Kisame did a jutsu and a silver mustang appeared, they climbed inside and

he started driving towards the mall. "Okay how did the car get here, how do you know how to drive and won't we stick out?" Hidan asked

arching his eyebrow. "I know people, spent a little time on a mission in this different country...I think it was called America and

nope." Kisame said as he put his turn signal on and merged with a lane with the other cars. "What the heck, when did this sand trap

get modern?" Hidan asked totally freaking out. Kisame rolled his eyes then laughed revealing his shark like teeth, "I think last year,

some villager struck some oil which helped made this village become the second richest village next to Konoha." "Thanks for the history

lesson, but the mall's right there." Hidan said pointing to turn. Kisame nodded then turnned into the parking lot, parking far enough

to not get noticed. They got out of the car looked around for Haya and Deidara, then walked inside the mall. As they walked in they

were greeted by big sparkling wishing fountain. "We need to find those brats an...this mall has everything!" Hidan said nearling

drooling as he felt himself being pulled into the weapons store called, Weapons R US. "Oi Hidan wait we need to follow them, they

do have everything." Kisame said as he spotted a sea life game for the Nintendo WII in a Game Stop. Meanwhile Deidara and Haya

were leaving out of Victoria's Secret with two big shopping bags, "where do you want to go now, un?" "Hot Topic! Can I get my ears

pierced?" Haya asked. "Yes to Hot Topic and no for the piercings." Deidara said firmly folding his arms as they walked to Hot Topic.

After a hour of constant no's and begging, Haya walked out of Hot Topic with pair of red and black kitsune ears and a matching tail.

"What's with the ears and the tail?" Deidara asked as Haya was putting on the ears and tail. "Run for your lives its the Kyuubi

jinchuuriki!" People screamed and ran around frantically, Deidara smiled then clapped his hands. "I think this is the start of a

beautiful friendship." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked out. "Anyone who can cause a massive

uproar is a good friend in my book, un" "Really? Cool, yay we're friends." Deidara molded some clay and they hopped on the clay bird

and then headed back towards the base. Kisame was walking out of Game Stop with a bag full of ocean related games and Hidan was

walking out the store with a katana, a new schythe and a few daggers, the people in the mall were still running around freaking out

so Hidan and Kisame silently agreed to get the heck out of there and head back to the Akatsuki base. They ran out of the mall as if fire

was on their backside hopped into the car and took off driving back to the base. After 10 minutes of driving they finally reached the

base, Kisame did a few hand signs and the car disappeared, they then walked inside the cave which housed the Akatsuki mansion.

Hidan and Kisame flopped themselves on the couch dropping their items in the middle off the floor. "How did the spying go?" Kakuzu

asked sitting in the kitchen what was connected to the living room. "It went alright, that girl that is here...she's carrying his child..."

Kisame said flatly. Itachi walked in the kitchen and went to the cabinet to get a glass, he then opened the refridgerator and poured

himself some orange juice. "That girl is my sister, and she is not Deidara girlfriend." Itachi said grinding his teeth in aggrivation.

Hidan was about to speak up but Kisame put his hand on his shoulder telling him not to question it, with that he stayed silent.

Haya was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling lost in thought, Deidara was in the training room blowing up targets and Zetsu was

in his room still knocked out apparently Konan was nice enough to carry him to his room.

* * *

**Me: -yawns, still wearing the kitsune ears and tail- I'm tired, where's my coffee?**

**Gaara: -walks into the room dressed as a raccoon with 2 cups of coffee- how is a mansion inside a cave?**

**Me: -takes the coffee and shrugs shoulders- beats me, ask leader sama**

**Naruto: -appears out of no where and tackles Haya- KITSUNE! **

**Me: AHHHH! no I'm not a kitsune...its a costume!**

**NAruto: lies! -points his finger- your a fellow kitsune like me Believe it!**

**Gaara: -stares at them- doesn't that hurt, the coffee spilled on you...**

**Me: hmmm now that you mention it...it does hurt -a few seconds of staying calm she starts screaming like a maniac-**

**Naruto: i think i should run now -sweat drops nervously-**

**Me: -glares daggers at Naruto and starts running after him with Hidan's schythe- **

**Hidan: GIVE BACK MY SCHYTHE I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A RITUIAL! **

**Gaara: Naruto knocked Haya's coffee on her so uhhh yea -he says calmly as he sips his coffee- **

**Hidan: oh well nevermind then, Jashin sama can wait a little bit I'm sure...this is priceless! -sits down- **

**Naruto: -runs around- AHHHH I'M SORRY, BELIEVE IT!**

**Me: -growls and swings the schythe still chasing him- **

**Gaara: sooo anyway this may continue for a while so see you guys later ja-ne**

**Temari: -shuts off the camera-**


End file.
